Lone Wolf: Getting to know you
by Shadowbunny5768
Summary: Fang just moved into the lair, and April is determined to make her act like a real girl. Also can Donnie come to terms he has a crush on his lab assistant? Can Raph break out of the void known only as the friend zone? Mikey teaches Fang how to be carefree... But most important can Leo put up with his Gritty sidekick? Sequel to Lone wolf
1. Breaking out of your shell

Sup outcasts who missed our favorite OC? Don't forget to write your shipment in the reviews!

* * *

"It's been about two weeks since I've moved into the Hamato house...Er... Sewer and I think it's great, except I can't get any damn privacy around here! I was walked in on while I was changing already and if that doesn't make me feel apart of the family I don't what will. Though most of the time it isn't that bad, yesterday I beat Leo at kendo for my training that was awesome , I can take down the mighty blue. Then I kicked Mikey's butt at formula one racing karts from radioactive space. Raph still hasn't beaten my score from the first time I played the pinball machine, I don't think he's even trying anymore. Speaking of Raphael he bought me a picture frame and I kinda don't know what to do with it, the picture I had of me and those people I can't remember was cut in half after Nova's last stand. Lately me and Donnie have been working on a cure for Timothy, but my personal feelings toward this is I don't want to be cured people died next to me just to give me these powers, I don't think I could give them up. I guess I'll always be Fang Project."

Fang hurriedly moved her hand across the page, the words and letters were very clear. Splinter taught her how to do calligraphy, mostly in Japanese. So Fang would speak four different languages fluently in about a month. She yawned loudly, using her god given sense of smell and hearing to figure out Leo was about to knock on the door. Fang got up from her desk and opened the door,"Sup' blue?" Leonardo hated being called blue,"Just made some tea, want some?" Fang put threw her pencil at the desk and it landed,"Sure, oolong, lavender, or green." Leonardo crossed his arms," Green." Feeling a draft it made her grey wolf ears twitch," Sweet." Before she left Leonardo took an interest of the notebook on the desk,"What's that?" Fang glared at him," Nothing." He stared at," Doesn't look like nothing." She pulled the door shut," I'm going to drink some tea." Leo tried to open the door but it was stuck," Crafty."

Raphael sat on the couch reading one of his comic books, Mikey was playing a fighting game with Donnie. Fang sat down at her usual spot, Leonardo usually drank his tea alone, he was glad he now had company. They both drank their tea quietly,_" Maybe after tea, we could... Practice I guess.."_ Fang had come to terms with her new ability to read minds, though it was frustrating that she couldn't turn it off. Leo was not the best at making small talk he ran into this problem with April. Donnie heard them come in without taking his eyes off the screen,"Hey Fang after you're done, could you work with me in the lab for awhile?" Fang shook her head," Nah sorry I can't I wanted to train, maybe later." Finishing her tea she put it in her cup in the sink, Fang grabbed her sword then waited in the dojo.

April came by later," Hey guys I got some food from Murakami's." She held up the cartons of food,"Alright so we got one Pizza Gyoza for Mikey, one for Raph, one for Don, aaand for last... Hey where's Fang and Leo?" Donnie wasn't at all nervous that April was around, spending time with Fang made him be more confident with girls. Raphael answered glumly," The two workaholics went training." Mikey happily opened his carton to find his favorite potstickers and began eating excitedly," I guess it's disappointing, but Leo wants to improve his social relationship with Fang, considering she's a new member of our team." Raphael nearly broke his chopsticks in half when Mikey said,'relationship' April put Fang's ramen in the fridge along side Leo's Gyoza.

April saw the tea cups," So they had green tea today?" Donnie pulled out his laptop," I'm more of a coffee guy myself." Mikey slightly nodded while inserting his food into his mouth ,"Yeah, they were completely silent about it too. I think she's still not at ease with Nova, we aren't totally sure we killed him." April held her head up with her hand,"Well she wanted him to die, but she did the noble thing she walked away. Fang had hatred for him too he killed her friends,and locked her in Kraaing warehouse without a weapon. If anything she had enough strength to let him go. I guess Fang took a lot of mental abuse from him, and if I'm correct she probably built up walls, that only certain people can break." Raphael never really thought of it that way, no wonder she was so stubborn when it comes to her own feelings, Fang just doesn't want to be a bother. Donatello decided after talking about coffee he had to have cup. So he started up the appliance,"So should we try break those walls?" April smiled," It's seems only relevant, I'm going to take her shopping tomorrow." Raph chimed in ,"Mikey can teach her how to cook." He nodded, Donatello turned his back to his coffee," We can squeeze in some more time in the lab." As they forged their plan, training was being done by the perfectionists.

," Maybe today you'll throw me out of the ring." Fang retorted,"And maybe today, we can actually get through this with out you pulling out your other sword to cheat." Fang pulled her blade out of the scabbard. Leonardo blocked her attack," Splinter needs to teach you a lot if you want reach my standards." Fang kicked his katana out of his hand," This is mine now yoink." So throwing numerous swings and jabs at each other eventually Fang hit Leo with butt of the handle, he tripped up and fell on his sore shell. Fang being the good sport she is, Fang only poked him in the plastron," Looks like I win." She helped him up. Leonardo was impressed she improved since yesterday,"Master Splinter is teaching you how to be a good samurai." Fang shrugged," I guess. But weren't ninjas enemies to samurai ?" Leonardo noogied her head," Only when they got in the way." After the noogie she headed back out into the kitchen, everyone went silent.

Fang noticed they all had food but they stopped eating the second she stepped in,"What?" April turned around,"Sorry, I totally blanked on what I was going to say, your ramen is the Fridge. Can I heat it up for you?" Fang opened the fridge slightly confused,"Thanks but I think I can handle a microwave." She grabbed the cup before Fang could,"Are you sure? I'd be happy to." She glanced around, everyone had smile plastered on their face, well except Raphael," Okay." Fang took a seat at the table, they went back to eating their food,_" What's wrong with them?"_ Raph tapped her shoulder," So where's Leo?" Still very confused,"He said something about meditation after practice." Raphael began to think_," Strange usually their practice s last a lot longer, oh well."_ Fang heard every thought and disregarded this. The microwave gave its loud obnoxious siren. April hastily opened the door to the appliance and grabbed the Styrofoam cup, then slowly poured the contents within the cup into a bowl from the cabinet and pulled out the drawer to grab chopsticks then put them in the bowl. April handed it to her the bowl," Here you are." They all were still very quiet,_"Whats their problem? Secret Santa stuff or something?"_ Fang smiled warmly,"Thanks April." A few minutes passed nothing,"_So Fang would you like to work with me in the lab?' No that sounds stupid, but then again I say a bunch of stupid stuff for a smart guy."_ She nearly choked on her ramen and her ears scrunched up,"_I wonder if Fang is the shopping type?"_ Fang swallowed her mouthful of ramen," So guys What's the plan tomorrow?" She asked nervously,"I was going to go shopping would you like to come along?" It would be rude to say no,"Sure, sounds like fun." Though Fang said it as if a piece of hair was being forcefully removed. So deciding to sped up this boring dinner, quickly eating as if it was going to be her last meal.


	2. Curing the nearly incurable,

Donnie and Fang began working in the lab," Alright sit on the bench and we can take that blood sample." Donatello unlocked the tool locker then pulled out a suitcase with three locks on it ," Isn't that a little overkill for a medical needle." He set it on the table and went off into another corner to retrieve the keys,"I assure you it's perfectly rational." Michelangelo burst through the door," Hey Don, Raph told me to spy..Er bug you guys." Donnie gave his toothy grin," Well you're here so might as well help, Mikey could you unlock that case over there." He tossed him the keys,"Okay! What kind of science things are we doing today guys... Ah, AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey caught only a glance of his worst nightmare. He took a nosedive under the desk. Fang hopped off the bench," Mikey use your words, what's wrong?" Michelangelo struggled, and stammered to get out,"Need-ne- needle!" In shrill screech of a voice,"Yeah it's just a needle, I've got to give some blood sample to help cure Timo-" Mikey grabbed Fang's shoulders and shook her,"YOU WERE GOING TO LET HIM STICK THAT GIANT THING IN YOUR ARM!?" She nodded nervously,"Yeah...?" Mikey's blue eyes widened,"ARE YOU FRIGGING CRAZY?!" Fang sighed and lifted his bandaged hands off her shoulders," Well I'm the only candidate for this anyways." Michelangelo turned to face Donnie," Why her blood, why not April, or yours, or Leo's or-" Donatello clamped his his hand over his brother's mouth,"F-fang just sit tight, I'll be right back, so don't move or anything." He dragged the muffled yelling turtle into the living room.

"Okay, you calm now?" Michelangelo sighed heavily,"Yes..." Donatello pulled out his whiteboard, and began sketching figures one was Timothy and one was of Leo," Alright, so you're asking why is Fang the only one I can work with, she is the only logical choice. You see we can't use any of our blood or April's because we were turtles before we were mutated, so no human blood in us, April is all human and no mutantigen in her, Fang was human before so she has the key component that we're looking for, human and mutant. From this and her blood I can reverse engineer the compound to find the cure." By the time he was dome talking he had all these charts, and a figure of April and Fang, the capsules of green ooze. Most of all Mikey was still concerned about the amount of blood," So how much does she have to give?" Donnie thought about it like he would anything else ," Just for today a pint." Mikey had no clue what a pint was but he want ask too many questions. Donatello was about to take off for the lab without him," H-hey wait if I don't spy- I mean bug you guys Raph's going to give me wet willies in my sleep." Donnie sighed ,and told him to hurry up.

Fang was on the bench again ,Mikey was in the corner cowering even though she was going to be the one giving blood. Donnie came back with a sterile needle,"Alright,you might feel a slight pinch but that's fine, it'll only last a second." Fang was utterly confused on why he said this, she's well aware to the feeling of pain,_" I really am glad Fang's helping us now, in a way anything I do or say makes me happier when she's around... Aw sewer apples, does this mean ...? No couldn't be."_ Someone thought. Fang really didn't know who could've said that but her face turned bright pink,"Fang are you ,okay?" She said very loud, fast and nervous and confused,"Yes! I'm fine! L-lets just get this over with!" Fang placed her hand over her mouth realising she was more noisy then she wanted to be, that led to her face being a deeper shade of red. Donatello tightened a small band around her forearm, then carefully prepped it with rubbing-alcohol and a numbing gel. The entire time Fang looked away, distracted almost. Glancing over Timothy just a few feet away Donnie smiled slightly hopefully if he can develop the cure to the mutation process and ,everything will be okay. After pulling all the blood they needed for the first test, Mikey stopped cowering and pulled himself up but still having his eyes closed tightly,"Is it over?" Fang reassured him that there was the needle was back in its case, though he was scared so Mikey hid behind her like a child. Donatello began to divide the samples into the glass slides, Donnie plugged in his microscope. Mikey became easily bored, then began poking the back of Donnie's head,"Quit it, I'm serious knock it off." Mikey grinned," You need to lighten up dude."


	3. NOT A GODAMN SONIC FURRY

**Hey outcasts it's SB and I got an email for a review for my story and it said there needed to more clarifications about Fang like it says in the summary it's sequel. I'm usually calm about reviews and such but when my character it's being called a and I quote,' Sonic Furry that wants to be a wannabe hero.' this is where I draw the damn line, see the prequel if you can't understand, under the tittle LONE WOLF. I'm going to sleep this off like a bad hangover. Good day :/ **

* * *

"Guys, patrol time." Leonardo called through the echoing halls, about 2 minutes later Fang came at the ready," That was fast." She pulled out her hood," I don't have much to carry besides my sword, my jacket, and my brass-knuckles and my daggers and, backpack ." I forgot to mention Fang had sub weapons. After the rest of the guys came out they took to the roofs. The stars that night were clearer, and the moon was fuller. Leonardo was ahead of the pack," Come on , you guys have to be faster then that." Fang retorted,"It's called saving energy and pacing." Hearing a very far off scream," Guys we got trouble." Fang then took off in the other direction, the turtles followed. Mikey caught up," What are we in for?" Fang was ecstatic," Smells like a purple robbery." They leaped over 10 foot gap and still gaining speed," This should be easy." Leonardo rushed along,"Now you pick up the pace." Fang shot him a glare," Now there's danger." Fang's speed increased. Donatello was trapped in the back, Raphael kept trying to edge closer. Fang stopped in her tracks, Leo held up his hand to signal for everyone to be quiet.

A screaming woman came around the corner to a dead end. Whoever she was , she looked like she got out of a night club , wearing gaudy jewelry and carrying around a large purse. Fong came along with his two muscular boys," Alright lady we want your purse and your pearls." The woman kept screaming, Fong shuffled closer," Shut up and maybe we won't hurt you." She clamped her mouth," If it isn't the purple dragons, it's pathetic, really that you try to steal in our town." Fong got rapid chills, he knew that voice," Our?" Rainwater started to drip out of gutter making gentle splashing noise in a puddle below," Yes our, I'm not alone." Loud scraping noises came from the road behind them,"I'm not afraid!" It felt like something was breathing on his neck the voice was closer almost behind him but it was quiet,"Really?" Fong turned around but nothing was there," Cut the crap and fight me." He turned back around to see Mikey smiling," Booyakasha!" And hit hit him on the nose with a loud cracking noise," Y-you freak you broke my nose! I can't believe you made me think you B.R.H.!" Another loud scrape noise and he saw Black Riding Hood," What? I said I wasn't alone." Fong struggled to get away, as she did have her hood down ,Fang simply glared at the other 2 to make scurry away like mice. She then put up her hood again, Leo high threed his brothers," Good work guys! Donnie that was a nice touch with the gutter, and Raph sneaking behind him that was awesome. Fang how did you do that just by staring at him?" She shrugged,"It's a gift." They totally forgot about the lady," What the hell are you? Demons? Spirits? Ghosts?" She held up a camera ," No ma'am we just-" She screamed again until she fainted," That could've gone better."

Staking out a warehouse that was going to be apart of the Kraang's chemical shopping spree. Mikey began to poke Leo in the head," Go bug Some else will ya." He just sat next to Fang," If you poke me, I'll poke you back." Fang smiled ," At least you're in good spirits." Fang leaned against the chimney," Hey Mikey why do bother everyone if don't you mind me asking?" Mikey looked down at the ground," I bug everyone because I hate to see them feel bad I guess when your the so called littlest its your job to make everyone make feel better." Fang was understood what he meant," But I thought you guys were all the same age?" Mikey nodded," We are it's that I was always thought of as being younger because of my personality." Fang shrugged," Do you also play dumb? So they can underestimate you." Mikey smiled gently,"Yeah you're right, Donnie said you were smart." Fang smugly nodded," That's nice to say." She felt something heavy on her left shoulder she turned to see Raph had fallen asleep on her shoulder," Uh..." Actually no it appeared he was sleeping but he was spying on them close up ," Here I got it." He began flicking Raphael's head," Wake up!" Raph stayed put. They quietly chatted, until Leo saw the Kraaing van pull up.

Fang ran down the fire escape with Leo neck and neck,"So surprise, or straight forward?" Leo looked back at the warehouse," Probably, a surprise." Fang smirked," My favorite way." They all parked themselves in a alley as Leo organised a plan with Mikey barely paying attention to it. ,"Fang can create a diversion Raph then sneaks behind the first wave of guards." When Fang heard her part she grabbed her music player out of her pocket, then put the jack for the earbuds, she pulled up,' Kraang fighting mix.' Then put it on shuffle," Donnie is in-charge of cutting off the power. Mikey and I were going to go through the windows while Fang, Donnie, and Raph rush it to take out the inner workings, anything left? Lets do this. Mighty mutants!" Fang leaned back against the wall," And I thought Baxter was bad."

,"Hey dumbasses! Come get some!" Fang called out to robots, she appeared to have no weapon that the Kraang could see," Obviously not a visible threat that specimen that the other specimen call,'human.'" The Kraang droid looked over at its partner, Fang took down her hood,"Kranng this is the mutated specimen that escaped that is known as capture, this specimen was given I.D by Kraang as 237689.9 F.A.N.G considered that is known as Highly Dangerous." Raphael then pierced through the stomach of the one on the left Fang saw the one on the right was about to shoot, She punched it as hard as she could with a right jab. The head on the droid flew off its neck and into a wall,"Highly dangerous?" Raph glanced over at her,"Renegade for life." She smirked.


	4. And cue the music

_This chapter features one of my favourite songs,"You're gonna go far kid." By the offspring, I don't own anything, including the Turtles. Thanks for reading _

* * *

Fang signalled Donnie to cut the power. He opened the breaker-box he flipped the switch, then signalled Leo and Mikey. And cue the music," _Show me how to lie you're getting better all the time."_ Fang pulled open the door, pulling out her daggers. Raphael had his sais ready and gripping them tightly, Leo hit the window with the butt of katana, shattering it. He began seeing pink and purple blasts at the front entrance.,_" And turning all against the one is art that's hard teach."_ Three Kraang we're closer than they appeared they shot their beam pistols, Donnie pushed Fang out of they way, she threw a dagger into a droid's eye, the other highly attuned aliens focused they're weapons on her, Donatello swept the legs of the robot and smashed its head in, it began to leak the familiar pinkish liquid,"Thanks." Donnie blushed,"It's what I do." Raphael turned around to show the he had a Kraang head in the sharp blade of his sai, poking through its pink unblinking glass lens,"Lets go." Unfortunately they all we're as blind as the Kraang in the warehouse.

"_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd and as you step back into line a mob jumps to their feet._" Leonardo and Michelangelo stepped through the broken window on to a small balcony,"Hey I don't mean to sound negative but how exactly are we going to see the Kraang?" Leo pulled his katanas off of his shell," Weren't you paying any attention we can see them by their pink eyes, you know the ones light up." Mikey scratched his head,"Yeah, okay! That makes sense! Time to clean some clocks dude!" Mikey spun his chucks rapidly, glancing around, the dust cleared in the dark a small group of pink circles we're staring back at him," AW crap!" He flipped a switch for his hidden kusarigama blades. Mikey whipped the chains in the dark and it got stuck something, he pulled forcefully, loud snap noise later and a Kraang head was stuck on it. He tapped Leo's shoulder," Talk about a major headache! Heheh." Leonardo sighed," That I wouldn't be funny even if you had a dancing bear." Leonardo saw some peculiar pink lights,"GET DOWN!" He pushed Mikey down as beams went over their heads. ," _Now dance F&$ er, dance. Man he never had a chance, and no one even knew it was really only you. And now you steal away, take him out today, nice work you did you're gonna go far kid."_

Fang quietly put on her brass-knuckles," Keep your eyes peeled. They could be anywhere." She rolled up her sleeves,"I found them so what do I win?" Fang eye's adjusted to the darkness to see pink glowing circles surrounding them," Just our luck,guys time to roll so heads!" They all leaned together back to back," Are you ready Donnie?" Donatello skeptically nodded," As I'll ever be Raph. It's impossible to tell how many there are out there." Fang put her dukes," C'mon don't be Devon downers, we'll be alright I swear it." Raphael was skeptical but some way knowing that she said it made it more believable. Fang began to count,"1!" Raphael jumped ahead and began to fight,"3!" Donnie turned his staff into a naginata by a press of button , he charged toward the Kraang, Donnie could barely make out the handle for a gun in his bad night vision, he used blade tip to pull it out of its hands and slashed the maniacal machinery down the middle," You need to get that fixed." A droid directly on front of him looked down to shoot, he swiftly plunged the blade into it's neck," Nice try."

_"With a thousand lies and a good disguise hit 'em right between the eyes hit 'em right between the eyes." _Leonardo popped his out from behind the crates," I think they're gone ." Michelangelo was clutching his arm," M-Mikey are you okay?" He looked up," Yeah I'm okay, just a scrape." He picked up his kusarigama chains," Now let's get back to work!" Leo picked up his katana," Don't scare me like that ,sheesh." They walked briskly toward the window Leo looked down off the balcony .Seeing pink and purple light beams scatter around like lighting bugs, looking closer he barley saw Donnie and Raph's faces being slightly illuminated by the weapon's fire. He twinges slightly," We have to clear out this floor soon." Mikey nodded along in agreement and reassured him. Blasts came from behind them," Mikey rush them!" Michelangelo did as he was told," You're the boss." While he kept the alien's attention Leonardo swung himself over the balcony but still hanging on and quickly dragged along its edge until he stopped himself behind the Kraang ,he grabbed it and threw it over the ledge. Leo then pulled himself up,over, then landed ," Some people fall, some pushed, but most Pulled." Mikey strained to focus his eyes," Maybe turning the power off was a bad idea, I can barely see." Leo looked back at the damaged window," Well go back out there and flip the breaker box." Mikey stared at his older brother," Are you sure I can do that?" Leonardo nodded, and Michelangelo scurried off and out the window," _Alright Leo you have to clear out this floor by yourself, because the chances Mikey knowing what a breaker switch is iffy._" He took a stance and walked slowly forward. _"When you walk away nothing more to say, see the lighting in your eyes. See 'em running for their lives."_

Fang continued to beat the crap out of every Android in sight," This is just sad they aren't even putting up a fight." This particular Kraang dropped his gun and tried hand to hand combat, since this was skinned in its disguise it was going to be tougher then its fragile exposed partners. The robot started punching , she blocked it and countered with upper cut. Barely moving from its spot the robot flung Fang across the room into a wall," Alright, now I'm pissed." She reached into her pocket for a dagger," Damn I'm out." As the droid rigidly limped forward, she picked herself up off the ground. Fang lunged forward, kicking it in the stomach. The lights above them flickered on, and the Kraang picked her up over its head.

Michelangelo burst through the heavy doors," Power's back! Also in other news Fang, catch!" Mikey had her katana in its scabbard, he threw it with his all of focus and energy. It bounced from hand to hand as Fang struggled to get a grip on it, but eventually she grabbed it tightly," Thanks Mikey!" She pulled off the sheath, seeing the reflection of the lights above meant it was polished almost a shame to get the blade dirty," Now this is a splinting headache!" Fang jumped out of its grasp while falling she sliced the head of the droid in half. Since it was the leader apparently the rest of of the droids on the floor fell down with loud thuds, clanks, and bangs. The little squirmy pink globs hissed as they got out and left their tiny little homes, in mass hysteria with the saddened shrieks and cries, leaving loudly. Leo still up on the balcony, slid down the rail on the stairs," Noisy little weirdos aren't they?" Donnie nodded," Indeed."


	5. The walk

**Hello outcasts, this is probably mostly comic relief so relax and take a step back. **

* * *

They went back to the Van and grabbed the chemicals the aliens took which wasn't much, to put them in proper spot. Fang was putting things back into boxes on the 2nd floor and Donnie was helping her. Mikey and Raph got stuck with clean up all the dead robot bodies, Leo just stared off into space . Raphael saw he wasn't doing anything," Hey! Just because your the leader that doesn't mean you can slack off! Now get over here and help us!" Leo didn't hear him as he was deep in thought ," _Did I remember to set the DVR to record the New Year's Eve special of space heroes on tonight?_" Mikey was fed up to having to work with Raph's attitude of his constant complaining," Leo! Seriously we could use some help!" Leonardo spent not a single second on his surroundings," _Didn't I ask April to do that for me? Or was it Donnie? I could've swore it was someone with techie skills, because let's face it, I'm not the best with technology. Wait a minute, I'm pretty I asked Mikey to do it. Why is it so hard to remember something? You know what? screw it I'll just see if its recorded later, after all I think there's a rerun tomorrow."_ Raph scowled at his older brother," Are you kidding me?!" Raphael threw his sai at Leo's foot, bull's eye. He grabbed his foot in pain and began hopping to keep his balance," Well that's one way it say hello." Raph sighed," I only did that so you could pay attention, now come over here and help us!" Leo finally stopped hopping around like a direction challenged bunny, and let the painP of being hit with the butt of Raph's sai course through his foot. After collecting the last dagger, they left. Then continuing on their patrol, they ran into Baxter once and had brief scuffle, then Baxter learned the lesson that payback is a Bitch, as Fang threw him into the trash. So going back to a manhole covering Fang kept hearing these strange static noises," You guys go on, I'll catch up." Leo gazed back at her," Something the matter?" Fang turned her head," No, just need the fresh air. I'm just gonna take a walk." Raphael glanced at her,"_a... Walk?"_ Leo thought nothing more of it,"Alright, but back by 11 okay?" Fang began strolling off," Will do."

As all four of them wandered down in the depths of sewer, Mikey was still humming his catchy rap music, Donnie was texting, Leo walked on with the only brother that didn't have a portable occupation. Raphael managed keep himself busy as they walked by balancing his sai on his finger. Leo keep following the bare bulb light fixtures,_"Leader's log , everyone on the date December 27th has returned unharmed Fang however decided to take a short brake and return to the lair later, my guess is she is suffering from depression, or my second theory girls share the same calendar because April was acting very antisocial this week. Maybe girls have a special week every month where they get be grouchy. Lucky them. Anyway I told her to back by 11, hopefully by tomorrow my stubbed toe will be healed. Also note to self get Mikey more water balloons."_ He glared at Raph then walked faster.


	6. The oath

**Hey guys its Sb and people keep asking me 'Whats my inspiration for Fang?' well believe it or not but I usually get ideas from some of my favourite movies, I'll let you guess which one it is. A.) Indiana Jones.B.) Captain America.C.) Robin hood.D.) I Robot.**

* * *

As coming close to the lair, Donnie and Mikey excitedly jumped over the dark, dusty turnpikes. Leo and Raph however were sluggishly moving toward the living room, as edging closer to the shedder dummy .Raphael began practicing, Leo checked the DVR," AGH Dang it!" He threw his hands up angrily, Raphael kept his attention on the dummy,"What now?" Leo sighed," Mikey recorded the wrong episode!" Meanwhile in the lab, Donnie looked down at the camcorder and back at his computer screen," I think I almost have these files restored." He nodded to himself Mikey looked over his shoulder like he was for about the entire time Donnie was working,"What files?" His muscles tensed up, since Donatello go lost in work easily it wasn't that hard to scare the ever-loving-crap out of him. He turned around to see Mikey," How long have been standing there?" Mikey placed his hands on the back of Donnie's office chair,"The whole time, nice April wall paper by the way." Then Mikey spun Donnie around in his chair, but after a few seconds he stopped himself by placing his hand firmly on the desk,"Stop goofing around!" Mikey frowned," Can you at least tell me what the files are?" Donnie shook his as he stood up,"No, get out!" Donnie shoved Mikey out the door, then slammed it behind him. Now he could have peace and quiet, he got back to typing away his trouble. Donnie had successfully brought back 3 photos from the recycle bin, and seemed to be working on a bigger megabyte count perhaps it was a video.

Taking a small break he decided to through the pictures," That's kinda cute." He saw a small picture that looked to be some what of a family portrait, a anthropomorphic type mutant stood in the middle, some rabbit eared mutant stood to the left some tiny blonde kid stood off to the right, Nova stood in back the looking like he hated his life, Fang was nowhere to be seen she must've been taking to photo," This is a little weird." Looking closely it seem to be a blurry picture, he cleared it with a pixel sweep it seemed to be Nova all smiley," Jesus it scared me half to death..." Donnie quickly clicked on to another photo," ...?" Fang was back in a normal state, her eyes were the shiny blue colour, she was sitting at a desk in some sort of office building or library. With a book in front of her face, it seemed like she wasn't aware this photo was taken. Though she did have a light smile on her face. her hair was longer back then and she had black instead of short and blonde. Donatello kept studying the pictures as he was about to pick up the phone. Alright let's check in on Fang.

As the turtles disappeared down in the sewer, Fang strolled along. She stopped in front of a closed gas station, carefully pulling out a throwing knife. Fang pointed the sharpened blade toward the roof of the food mart, then threw it. A scared foot ninja clasping his ear ran away,"So I slashed his earpiece and his ear too." She walked around the food mart to if there was a ladder on the building but sadly there wasn't, so Fang grabbed on to the air conditioner block and began pulling herself up ,as she stood atop the block," All this for one dagger... I really need some more cash." She made the pins securing a gutter drain into a foot hold as Fang continued to climb, as both her hands touched the roof a heavy pressure came upon her left one. She looked up to see another foot ninja had their stinking black shoe on her hand, he wasn't paying attention to the things he steps on but he did seemed to be focused on her dagger that she threw. Fang whistled to get his attention," Hey dumbo, Watch where you're stepping!" He yelled in some Japanese all Fang could understand was,"Help!" And " Here!" About twenty more showed their ugly heads,"Ahh... Did I interrupt your stakeout? Sorry my friends just don't like being spied on." As they all scrambled to her, the foot ninja standing on her practically stomped on her hand," Dude I lost feeling in that the moment I began training." She then pulled herself all the way up, and busted the kneecaps of the hand-stomper with the butt of her katana," So who wants their Ass-whooping first?" She readied her blade, then took down her hood,"Boo..!" A few of them bolted, the rest shook their heads in disbelief. Fang violently pulled her hood back on," We got a few brave ones I see." Her demeanour was calm when the desperate foot soldiers pulled out their weapons. Her blade became interlocked with a mindless minion, in one swift move the man was on the ground,_" I will do anything to keep these scum away from master Splinter and the turtles."_ She kept that thought in her head as she powered through.

Something grabbed her from behind and enveloped her in a bear hug, lifting her a few feet on the ground. Looking back a large foot ninja was holding her. Fang's T-Phone started to ring the selected tone for Donnie which was ,"Better,Faster,Stronger." By daft punk,"Heh, um I gotta take this." The extremely huge man grabbed the sword away and let her get her phone,"Helloooo, Fang project here. Donatello whatever it is you have to say make it fast." His voice bursted out of the phone," I found something amazing, get back here right now!" Fang looked back at sumo foot she held up a finger to signal it would take a minute,"Donnie, I can't really do that right now." He looked back at his computer and frowned slightly,"I'm sorry but you have to come back immediately, the matter of your memories are at stake." Her amber eyes widened," You're serious?" Just then another ringtone sounded it was Mikey with ," Dynamite." By Tailo cruz,"Wait hold on, it's going to be a three way call." After pressing a button Mikey was either screaming or yelling about something he was almost screeching it seemed,"OMIGOD I found something soooooo out of this world you've got to come see it!" Fang saw Donnie hung up his side and joined Mikey," Ugh Mikey I could here you from my lab, now what's the matter?" As the two kept talking Fang hung up,"So thanks for letting me take the call, but I still am not going to become a disciple of a burnt face weirdo." She wrapped her legs behind him then kicked the masked man several times in the kidney until she was dropped she took her sword and left.


	7. Black out

And here we are again the streets quiet except her footsteps as she walked having a good half-hour left till eleven . Seeing a colourful poster," Help wanted? I think I found golden ticket." Fang pulled it down and looked for the address. Back in the lair. Raphael flopped on his bed and checked his phone the new message banner as annoying as it was displayed Fang had sent him a message,"Hey Raph do mind hanging out tomorrow?" He thought carefully ,"What should I do?!Aw man, aw man. Wait Don or Leo might know!" Practically front flipping off his bed Raphael bolted down the hall. Leonardo slowly breathed in then out, emptying thoughts to achieve perfect meditation. He heard the door to his bedroom hit the edge of its frame as his younger brother came crashing in,"What is now?" Raph shoved his phone into Leo's face,"This!" Leo stared at the message,"'Hey Raph do you mind hanging out tomorrow?' Well what do you want me to do about it?" Raphael sighed," What do I say? Tell me what to say!" Leonardo began to laugh he had never been told to give Raph an order ,"Okay,Okay how about,'I'm a clueless knucklehead!' Hah ha no wait-oof." Raphael hated being made fun of, so one kick to the stomach later," Just tell her yes, she'll be glad to know you'll be spending some time with her." Raphael hastily retuned to his room and sent," Yeah that sounds cool, when and where should we meet?" 2 minutes past,"Sweet I knew you'd say yes, so after patrol on the roof of the fortune cookie factory." Why there? Isn't that the hideout purple dragons? I wondered this thought but Raphael however did not. He put down his phone then placed his hands behind his head thinking,_"my day just got somewhat better. Thanks...Fang."_

Speaking of which Fang came out of a building and checked her phone," Ah crap, I've gotta get going. I seriously don't want to get yelled at by big blue again, he is such a pain in the neck. Hopefully I can earn enough money with this new job of mine, but in a way I think I'm gonna like it." What is this new job? I was just narrating a Raphael's story for 10 minutes! Ugh anyway Fang sprinted around a corner and bashed into something like a wall but she didn't remember any walls being on this road, as the world around became a twisted blur of lights and colours, then darkened into a pit of black. As the young man in the hockey pads lifted his mask,"Oh not again! Who is it this time?" He seemed sound like a sitcom star but I can't put my finger on it,"Crap it's one of those little spies from the purple whatevers." Fang rammed into the jock so hard it knocked one contacts out, her eyes still fluttering before the unconquerable unconsciousness settled in. The boy looked at her more closely," Oh My Gretzky! It's my hero, black riding hood. *sqee* " the fanboy picked Fang up off the cold, ground and carried her piggyback style up the fire escape," What should I ask her!? My life is so awesome!" She was way lighter then he expected. Hockey boy shivered with shock as they entered his room from the window. Fang still out cold ,was thrown on to a bed and covered with a blanket, the strange kid sat at his desk, and picked up a notebook which had a cover of doodles. He began writing some easy conversation starters.

Leo,Mikey, and Donnie sat in the living room. I don't know how they got on to the subject, but Leo and Mikey are debating the whole A- team thing. As a try to make them shut up Donnie presented them with this," Well technically since we have an odd number neither of the teams would be equal, so no more A- team or A team." Leonardo was ready for this,"Thats why I've gotten a new team assembled ,the F team!" Michelangelo and Donatello asked," What is the F team?" Leo cleverly came up with genius idea,"The F team is the female team, since April is apart of our group and is being trained by master Splinter. She is technically a the 6th member so along side Fang, they are the F team." Mikey face palmed, Donnie just pressed his fingers against his tear ducts,"They're not going to like that..." Leo completely oblivious," Why?" He shook his head and crossed his arms," considering we use the first letters as grading symbols ,yeah April isn't going to like it one bit..." Mikey spaced out and imagined Fang hitting Leo up side the head , since she did take things a little too seriously. Though unlike Raph she did have a tolerance policy as long whatever you did to piss her off had a good reason," Can we please change the subject now?! I'm tired of the stupid A team thing!"

Donatello grabbed the tv remote , then practically mashed the buttons out of rage. The tv flickered on to show the news," Tonight on grotty to the max..." As soon as those words were uttered the whole lair lost power," Perfect... Just great. Mikey you've better not touched anything." no one could see his face , but his jaw was dropped," I was here the entire time! I bet Leonardo touched something, you know how he is with techie equipment. Remember the toaster!" Leonard glared down at the floorboards," I think we all remember the toaster incident of '09. He was mighty fine until Leo touched it." Leo pointed in the dark to where he thought Donatello was,"That toaster had it coming and you know it!" Mikey stood behind him,"How dare you talk about the deceased like that!" Leonardo got startled and backed away just trip over the couch,"It was a toaster!" Michelangelo tackled him," THAT TOASTED BEAGLES!" As both them tussled Leo shouted,"BAGELS YOU MORON!" As they heard a loud cracking noise then saw Donnie's face being illuminated by a greenish glow," So you two have fun beating each other in the dark, I'm going to do something productive and fix the generators."


	8. Black out PT2

He quickly walked through the turnpikes on the opposite side to where the exit to the surface was," Say stop talking about something then all stop talking about it completely because they're busy wrestling like animals over something stupid like a FRIGGIN TOASTER, AGH!" Donatello began to vent. Glow-stick shown the way toward an ugly, looking yellow, box,"So what exactly is the problem here?" He stooped down closer to the machine. He opened a flap on the top to see the fuel gauge," It seems okay from this angle." Donnie couldn't exactly see what caused the power outage at this generator, it seemed to be fully intact it was just turned off. In a sudden gust of wind from one of the tunnels howled past his ears," Sounds like a cold night in New York." The water made gentle splashing noises from being shifted from the currents. This setting was familiar, Donnie didn't know why but he felt compelled to go farther in the sewer,"No it's just my imagination getting the best of me." It almost sounded as if something was calling him," Now this is just silly." He put the glow stick in his mouth and pulled out a screwdriver to check if they threw a belt," That's fine too... What's going on?" He spat his glow stick back into his hand, Donnie unlocked his knees to stand up and get ready to walk again. Leaping over the turnpikes he heard crashing noises coming from the living room,"They're probably fine..."

As he pulled open the door for the garage, to see flashlight beam by the Shell Raiser," Hey Don, I came to check the generator that you keep in here. Did you come back from the weird fight Mikey and Leo are having on the ground and ...in the dark?" Donnie glanced back at him," Toaster..." Raphael nodded to himself," That explains it." Raph waved his flashlight back in front of him," Sheesh it was just a dumb appliance, I don't see what they're so mad about. Even I calmed down after I learned it was an accident." Donnie raise his eyebrow,"Really? You? The guy who got mad at a sad man in a wife-beater covered in food stains." He chuckled, Raph glared at him," Very funny, maybe I'll tell April that after I'm done tell her other things and showing her pictures..." Donatello whimpered and continued on to the generator. In its normal spot by the Kraang diagrams the generator flap to the wires and belt were kept was totally busted open, all the wires chewed and covered in liquid , the belt was torn in half but it was made out of pure leather," Now this is getting creepy..." Raph shined the flashlight toward the ripped up box," Wasn't the other one like this?" Donnie shook his head as he bent down to see what else was damaged," No the breaker just flipped on the other one, this one on the other hand is torn apart. What in New York could do this?"

Raph beamed the flashlight to the opposite corner," I think that might be your problem Donnie." He took his gaze off the beaten box to where the flashlight pointed, small pack of rats of 5 or so cluttered toward the light they're noses twitched, they're curled whiskers jaggedly moved," That can't be possible-" Raphael sighed and practically spelled it out for him,"The wires are covered in they're spit can't you see it, the rats did it, case closed." How could he be so blind?,"Look here, how could they open the miniature door without a screwdriver? Rats are smart but not that smart!" Raph felt himself get angry but he took a deep breath and let it go," It doesn't exactly matter how it was damaged. The important part is that you can fix it ,right?" Donnie shrugged annoyed but still willing to carry on," I can ,probably with a few hours." Raphael shooed the rats and went to turn on the other generator outside the lair. He pushed the green button and the machine whirred to life, the bare bulbs in the tunnels flickered back to the land of the living," Awesome! Me and Donatello handled it for once... Oh right I almost forgot!" He ran back into Mikey's room.


	9. Questions and stings

Leo and Mikey still beating each other, both of them were covered in bruises and half the room was turned upside down practically, Raph went into Mikey's room and pulled out a red and white air-horn. Blaring it close enough to their heads to make them both jump and fall back to the ground," Good to see you, we got most of the power back. So what are we all going to do? Board games perhaps, I'm up for pinball, though I can kick both you're butts at any of our arcade tables." Mikey and Leo glanced one another realising how stupid they were acting, then they both chuckled. Raphael eventually helped them up.

The hockey kid heard some strange muffling, he remembered his guest. He slid over to the bed and pulled the blanket off her face," Who are you and what happened?!" She demanded," Jones Casey, Er.. Casey Jones, sorry I'm just a really big fan..." He had a wide smile but he was missing his two front teeth,"...Yeah...alright..." So confused and disoriented she glared at the appearance of the room, it almost could've been mistaking for Raphael's if he wasn't on the other half of the city. She turn her attention back to Casey who was back at a desk retrieving a notebook,"Are you cataloguing me?" He looked back her,"No, nothing like that I wrote down some questions I wanted to ask you. It is okay if I ask you some questions?" He obviously didn't know the proper definition of the word, she sat up then noticed she was in bed,_"THE HELL?! Why I'm I in freaking bed?!" _She was mortified and a chill caught her spine," So lets get started. 1st question: What inspired you to become a hero?" Fang stood up and began pacing the floor, for some reason she came up with a British accent," I don't really know, good sir I barely remember why. Because my memory is like the Final Fantasy games I can't kept track. Heh heheh..." Jones quickly wrote down what she said.

," Okay next question: Why do you wear the hood?" Fang calmed, when she realised her hood was still on her head and the rest of her clothes were on, after a small tense attack she'd finally relaxed," Well I rather not talk about it but believe it or not my eyes are the main reason I fight so well, and I wear it so I don't scare the innocents." Casey wrote the dialog as spoken," How could you scare them? You're like a neighbourhood hero, my teacher actually went on and on about how you were standing up for feminism. Though I barely heard because it was a Monday and well I'm not the best student." Fang nodded and lifted her slightly hood to reveal her bright golden eyes, Casey swallowed in what he stared at and turned back to his paper," I-I s-see why your such a good fighter." He coughed nervously, Fang felt ashamed she hated scaring people but having a few differences makes you a monster," Alright just a few more questions. So why are you rarely seen by the public because your obviously a professional at being a mercenary for hire?" He couldn't see but see rolled her eyes,"Mercenary? Nope I'm rather like the tittle being average." Casey pumped his fist, because now he can disprove some theories ," So not a mercenary, so you don't have any professional training." Fang wagged her greyish tail back and forth with excitement, finally someone who wasn't threatening with the police," I guess humans aren't that bad."

Fang immediately clamped her hand over her mouth," What was that, I didn't catch it." Fang bolted toward the window," Gotta go! See ya Jones!" Fang grabbed the edge of the window and planted her foot at the base ,just about propel herself forward Casey grasped her hand,"Wait..!" She turned back around," Yes?" He threw a grey plaid blanket around her," Its.. A little cold out just for one light jacket." Fang blushed and stared at the scruffy and ragged quilt ," T-thanks Jones, you've got to be the nicest New Yorker I've ever met." Casey smirked," Same here.." He closed his eyes, then in an instant she was gone. He looked down then Casey turned to the window to see his hero sprinted in the alley with a street light reflecting a shiny bronze colour back up at him . Casey smiled to himself and closed the window.

Fang began running as she pulled out her phone,"11:03 SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" Continuing at full speed, flames could've been coming off her feet but she just didn't want get in trouble. Out of the fog clearing, Fang saw an old lady in the way," IIIII- Road block!" She started skidding into a halt," My My, young whatever gender you are ,could you get my kitty down? Whoever you are you seem to have a strong body to scale this tree and grab my poor cat Sparta." Fang looked toward a relatively stout apple tree, it must be been recently planted because when Fang looked around thin oak trees seem to be dominating this park. Fang pointed to herself," You're talking to me right?" The old lady nodded, her hair slightly shaking," Who else would I be talking to?" Fang saw this type of scenario occur in the day time but not at... 11:05 pm on a Tuesday.

This old lady also had a much hairier lip the most grandmas do ,she was pretty tall if she wasn't hunched over. Fang looked back where she came from to see a pathway of cars not any license plates to be seen," Okay so let me get this straight, you want to find your cat in this tree, in the middle of the night, in a secluded area of the park with bunch of cars with no viewable plates in the background." The old woman nodded her head again her hair shaking for the 2nd time. Instead of climbing the apple tree, Fang kicked the tree with steadfast force. A stuffed cat fell out of one branch and face planted on the snow covered ground, a subtle metallic clang came from the branches," New York's finest indeed, Ha some STING you got here. I may be a vigilantly but I'm not stupid .I know police cars when I see them." The 'old lady' stood straight up and held out a taser," NYPD put the sword down ,right NOW!" Fang started to sweat, this was the third time this month. Fang pulled the katana out of the sheath, she gazed at it," I said, RIGHT NOW!" Fang forcefully stabbed the blade through one of the thin oaks trunk and threw the blanket that was wrapped around her on the handle to drape over white ground," It's a katana..." Fang said coolly, while raising her hands up. The officer moved closer slightly," C'mon rookie I don't bite." She put her hands behind her back to be polite," We've finally caught you..." He threw off the wig and dress to reveal a traditional uniform with a shiny sliver star plastered on his chest, strutting smugly over. Rookie Short shackled Fang in ,with wrist bands tightly cutting into her skin ," I hope you've learned your lesson about being a hero, leave the work to the police. I can't believe you'd take such work personally." Fang felt blistering heat coming from her forehead," That was the 2nd time someone had said that, And now I'm going to say what I said to him... I'm Not Trying To Be A Hero...THIS IS WHAT IM MEANT TO DO!" Fang turned sharply around her eyes poking out of her hood giving a piercing stare, the sirens began their crying wail. Short began reaching for his gun shakily, Fang kicked him into the stout tree," One thing nobody does, And that's making me repeat myself." She bolted toward the oak tree, while back flipping into the branches Fang gripped her katana handle and the stitching of the blanket, she was flung into the tree perfectly then he broke the chains . Fang in a flash of a second was dashing at full speed yelling," SEE YOU LATER!" And of course the wailing sirens were trailing, skidding and turning a corner Fang saw a motorcycle with a sign that said ,'Free bike!' Leaning up against a dumpster,"Well I am defiantly out of options right now, why the hell did I freaking hit a cop?! How dense I am I?! " With out even thinking quite clearly, She took the blue helmet off the handle bars, and hopped on. After securing the helmet straps, Fang hit up the kickstand, and began revving the engine," C'mon... C'mon...!" The sounds from the engine were very shaky, practically begging the gods of fate, Fang turned the handle one more time, one solid sound of the engine and she took off. With the police cars veering down the road they lost their sight on their target.

," DO I EVEN KNOW HOW DRIVE A MOTORCYCLE!?" Apparently so because she took to like a pro, anyway she knew a old subway tunnel to where she can find a different way to lair but first one quick stop. Pulling up to a convince store, she threw down the kickstand," He held up well for something rejected." She noticed the bracelet part of the handcuffs were still on but she'd had no recollection of her breaking them. Fang pushed the door open a cheery little tune played as she stepped in, she pealed off her hood and unzipped her jacket, it was really humid in the store. Fang looked downed at her grey t-shirt she'd always bought the same colour. Fang closed her eyes, and took a deep breath," Now What would four hungry teens eat, that have barely been exposed to junk food?" Fang began stuffing her arms full with chips, and different sodas, and a few boxes of sour candy. Practically carrying a mountain, she dropped everything on the counter," What is all this for ? Feeding a Jewish family?" She shook her head," Nah I've got four hungry guys to look out for." The cashier threw the chips up in the air, flipped them over and scanned it," Family?" Fang looked down at the floor boards," I, well no, but really close friends." After some more witty smalltalk, items were rung up, and paid for.


End file.
